Far Sighted
by roadrunner010
Summary: Sawyer finds something and almost gets k No i can't put that, it'll give too much away. Just 'Sawyer finds something.' READ IT!


Far Sighted

Summary: Sawyer hears screaming and goes to find the source. But, instead, he finds something else.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of LOST. If I could, I would. But I can't.

Note: Please, no flames. This is during and after "Deus ex Machina."

PART ONE - The Discovery

Sawyer woke up to screaming coming from behind him. He opened his eyes and saw the people who decided to stay at the beach were still sleeping. He heard the scream again, but this time it sounded more terrified. He turned and saw blurry trees and bushes.

"I must be getting worse, "he mumbled, "I can barely see!"

"Somebody, somebody, please!" The frightened voice screamed again. "Help me, help me!"

Sawyer looked around for the glasses Sayid made him.

"I saw better yesterday." He growled before muttering "screw it" and running off toward the cries of help. "Where are y-arg!" In his attempt to located the woman, he got his foot caught in a root. He tried to stand up, but fell again. He pulled his foot out from under the root and stood up. He listened intently. The monster must've got her.

He slowly walked forward and turned around to backpedal. He bumped into metal. He turned around to face white metal. He looked around and tried to climb up. He fell. He saw a slope leading up to the top. He climbed up the slope and stood on top of the white metal. He walked forward, tripped on something and fell off the edge again.

"Son of a bitch!" he breathed. "Sh-" He heard voices.

"You want my opinion?" Who was that? That voice sounded familiar. Charlie? No, he's Australian or something like that. Michael? No, that's not him. Boone? Yeah. Maybe.

"Boone, you've got to have some faith. All we've got to do is break the glass, and then we're in - trebuchet delivers a half a ton of force." Now who could that be?

"Why do they call it a trebuchet?" Boone said. "It looks like a catapult."

"It's called a trebuchet, Boone, because it's called a trebuchet." The other voice said.

"I don't get you, man. One minute you quoting Nietzche, now all of the sudden you're an engineer." Boone said, sounding tired. "I don't think I can spell trebuchet."

"There's a 't' on the end."

Sawyer smiled to himself.

"I'm serious, John. We've been coming out here everyday for 2 weeks - you never talk about yourself. Everybody's got a story."

John! Who the hell was John-

John Locke. Locke! What's that crazy old goon doing out here?

"Mine would bore you." Locke said.

They both fell silent. Sawyer heard grunting. He began to crawl away slowly.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1!"

Wood creaked as something smashed against the metal. Metal splinters flew over the edge one embedded itself in the back of his leg.. He almost screamed. He laid on his stomach behind a tree.

"This was supposed to work." Locke said in disbelief. "This was supposed to work!"

"John?" Boone said, sounding concerned. " Your leg, man."

Sawyer limped away.

PART TWO - Evasion and More Discoveries

Sawyer woke up in the early morning because he heard something. Voices.

"John?" He sat up to look at Locke standing over Boone. "What time is it, man?"

Locke whispered something and Boone stood up and followed him. Sawyer attempted to stand up after putting on his glasses which had, strangely, adjusted to his worsened eyesight. His leg hurt like hell when he put pressure on it. The wound was probably festering right now. He didn't give a damn. He rummaged through the bags and luggage that he had collected and finally found a black cane.

"I know this is over the top..." his voice trailed off. "Now I've got glasses and a cane! What's next, braces!" He chuckled to himself and started to limp in the direction off the Hatch.

The next voice he heard, he cringed at, "Sawyer?"

"Ya, Freckles?" Sawyer said through clenched teeth.

"Is your leg okay?" Kate asked, moving a bit closer. "Your limping. And there is blood on your pants."

"Really, how could you tell?" he replied sarcastically. "I fell." He turned and continued towards the Hatch. He didn't really care if she found out about it, it would teach Locke and Boone a lesson about keeping secrets from their fellow survivors.

"And the blood?" she said, grabbing Sawyer's upper arm and turning him around to face her. "You're going to Jack."

"No! I don't wanna see Jack!" Sawyer protested.

"You're acting like a 6-year-old!" she said. "Are afraid that Jack might find something on you?" "No, I just don't want to see him again. Even though he helped me with my eyesight. Speaking of that-"

"Sawyer!"

"What!"

"Now."

"Does this hurt?" Jack asked as he squeezed Sawyer's leg.

"Like hell!" Sawyer yelled as he swatted Jack's hand away. "Doc, the only reason I'm here is because Freckles over there is sexy, I don't want your help!" Kate's mouth involuntarily dropped.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"No." Sawyer muttered. "Now leave me alone!" He grabbed his cane and limped away.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kate, who was running after Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" she yelled from behind him. "Sawyer, Sawyer- stop!" She grabbed his arm and tried to stop him again. He broke her grasp, spun around, and backhanded her.

"Now leave me fuckin' alone, Kate!" He said quiet enough that only she could hear. "I don't need your sympathies."

He left.

Sawyer leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. No Boone or Locke. He scrambled up the hill and knelt on the Hatch. Looking it over he noticed something. Numbers:

4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

"What the hell are these?" he wondered aloud.

He looked around one more time and stood. He heard a low hum. Looking down, he saw that the glass in the Hatch was glowing. Suddenly, the dirt and branches from the trees shot towards him. He flew back as if something had exploded. There was a loud sound like a something big hitting the ground. It roared. His cane was gone. He stood up and limped away as fast as he could. He over his shoulder and stared at it as he ran.

He screamed as his feet left the ground.

PART THREE - Death

Sawyer opened his eyes. Every part of him ached, not to mention the migraine he had. He couldn't move either. He lifted his head with much strain and saw that his body was covered in gashes and cuts and blood. His breathing was harder then ever.

This was it.

This was his last hours.

One thought entered his mind:

The Island's taking his life.

He mentally cocked his head.

And It was taking him slowly and painfully.

He moaned in agony.

Blood touched his hand. The blood pool was getting bigger.

He was losing too much blood.

He heard something.

Laughing.

Was it a figment of his imagination?

Was it real?

"What the hell is so funny!" he heard faintly.

It was Boone.

Kate looked concerned.

More than usual.

"Charlie?" she said, tapping him on the shoulder. He spun around with a startled scream. "Woah... Is this a good time?"

"Oh, Kate!" Charlie said, his cheeks getting red with embarrassment. "I'm bloody sorry!"

"Have you seen Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"Have you seen Claire?" Charlie asked.

"Have you seen Sawyer?" Kate asked again.

"No." Charlie said.

"I think Claire's at the beach. Thanks anyway." Kate said. Charlie nodded and left.

He had passed out agian.

Something was happening.

Sawyer opened his eyes and saw a airplane above him.

"Boone, get out!" Locke was yelling.

Boone was in the plane.

"Hello! We're survivors of the crash of Oceanic flight 815, please copy!" Boone yelled desperately from above.

The plane started tipping. If that thing exploded when it hit the ground, Sawyer would be eradicated. He tried to pull himself out from underneath the plane, but the pain was to much.

It fell.

PART FOUR - Life

"Mr. Sawyer?" Black kid, Walt. "Mr. Sawyer?"

Poke.

Poke, poke.

"Mr. Sawyer?" Walt asked again.

"He muse be asleep, son." Michael said. He was obviously sitting near them.

Sniff, sniff. Fish.

Poke, poke, poke.

"Is he dead?" Walt asked as he poked Sawyer again.

Sawyer woke up.

"Never mind, he's alive." He said. Walt walked over and sat back down next to his dad.

One thought entered Sawyer's mind:

The Island spared him.

He had an urge to hit himself.

"Fish?" Sawyer asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you want some?" Michael replied, offering a stick with a impelled fish on it.

"Sure." Sawyer said, taking the fish.

Was it all a dream?

Sawyer looked at the dead fish, as if expecting it to give him an answer.

"You all right, man?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sawyer said.

He looked at his pants.

There was dried blood on it.

PART FIVE - Jack's Struggle

"John?" Jack yelled to Locke, who was not there anymore. "Locke? Locke!"

He left Jack with Boone. He ran back to Boone's side and ripped open his bloody shirt to reveal a

large gash in his chest.

"Oh, it hurts." Boone wheezed.

Kate looked shocked. Jack was barking orders to Sun and threatening Hurley, but Kate couldn't tear her eyes away from Boone.

"Kate! Kate!" Jack's voice jarred her from her trance. "Ransack Sawyer's stuff. I want his alcohol - rubbing, scotch," She stood staring at Boone's chest. Boone started making choking or sputtering noises.

"Jack, what's going on?" She asked.

"His lung just collapsed." he said glumly, as he started rummaging through his medical stuff. He pulled out a small metal stake and placed it on Boone's chest.

He lifted it up and stabbed it back down.

Boone's breathing returned to the way it was - hard. "Okay, okay, good Boone. Good, Boone. Alright, put a little tube and you're going to be just fine." He looked back at Kate. "What are you still doing here? The alcohol, Kate! You want him to live, git to the beach now!"

"Hey, mamacita!" Sawyer said to Claire. "You want some fish?"

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." she said. "How long til it's ready?" She glanced at the raft.

"Maybe a week, maybe less." Michael said, looking over at Jin, who was working away at the raft."You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said as she began to leave. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

Once she was out of sight, Sawyer said, "She likes me."

"Hey, Jin! Jin! Want some fish?" Michael yelled. "Hey take a break! Eat some fish!"

Jin waved him off.

"The man's got what I call an overzealous work ethic." Sawyer commented.

"Try obsession. He wants off this island bad, man." Michael said.

"Can't say I blame poor Kato. His lady speaks English all this time and he didn't have a clue?" Sawyer said. "I'm surprised he didn't try to swim out of here. Hell, I would've."

Kate rushed in front of Sawyer. "Sawyer! I need all your alcohol! Now!"

"Why?" he asked. "What!"

"Boone's hurt."

"How'd it happen?" he asked as he stuffed the bottles of alcohol into Kate's bag.

"Locke said that he fell off a cliff while they were out hunting boar."

"Boat they never seem to get."

"Is this all?" Kate asked.

"'Fraid so."

PART SIX - Epilogue

Only hours later, Boone was dead. Claire had given birth to a baby boy. And Sayid and Shannon return to find out about Boone's death. Sawyer was returning to his normal, cocky self. He wondered into the caves. He saw Shannon's shaking form. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, if Boone was here, he'd tell Sayid to stay away from you." He said in a vain attempt to make her happy. She stayed silent. "Hey, if we're lucky..." He suddenly run out of words to say.

"What?" Shannon said, looking up at him.

"I don't know." he said silently. Maybe he did have a soft side. A side that cries. That just wants to be held. He smiled. "Do you want to know a secret, Shannon?"

She nodded.

THE END

Coming soon:

Two shots rang out and Sawyer's body shook. He screamed in pain and shock and clawed for the marshal's gun. Sayid picked it up and pulled the trigger.

Hold On


End file.
